


Джей-Джей спасает день...

by Denshi_Alpha



Series: Супергеройское AU Yuri!!! on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Everyone Loves JJ, Evil Plans, Kidnapping, Multi, Rescue, Secret Organizations, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: ...и Отабека, супергеройское AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Концепт: Джей-Джей классный, и его все любят.

У героев выходных не бывает, Джей-Джей это знал. Но всё же экстренный вызов с самого утра в день, когда Джей-Джей надеялся наконец хоть немного отдохнуть, не порадовал. Но выбора не было, Король должен помогать простому народу, и уже через полчаса, изображая свежесть и оптимизм, Джей-Джей сидел в зале совещаний штаба супергероев и приветствовал улыбками приходящих товарищей. Наконец вся команда собралась, герои шушукались, гадая, что же случилось. В зал зашёл Босс, на ходу промакивая лысину огромным клетчатым носовым платком.  
– У нас проблема, – как всегда, без лишних церемоний, начал он. – Степного Рыцаря похитили.  
Все изумлённо притихли.  
– Есть видео с камеры наблюдения, – продолжил Босс, нажал на кнопочку проектора, и на большом экране показались зернистые чёрно-белые кадры. Даже при таком плохом качестве Степной Рыцарь в своём чёрном кожаном костюме и с мотоциклом был узнаваем. На видео он наклонился над мотоциклом и Джей-Джей прикусил губу – он рассмотрел, что Степной Рыцарь пытался прилепить к мотоциклу наклейку, ту самую, что они пару дней назад получили за командный выигрыш в дартс в байкерском баре. И тут на видео Степной Рыцарь схватился за шею и медленно сполз на асфальт, а мотоцикл также медленно, будто отражая ускользающее сознание хозяина, развалился на составные части. На видео показалась чья-то тень, затем экран потух.  
Супергерои молчали, но в тишине раздался треск ломаемого дерева. Ледяной Тигр не справился с эмоциями, выпустил когти и оттяпал здоровенный кусок от их круглого конференционного стола.  
– Из зарплаты вычту, – сказал Босс, Ледяной Тигр поморщился в ответ, но на удивление промолчал.  
"Переживает," понял Джей-Джей. Ему сразу стало жаль Тигра, потемневшим взглядом уставившегося на пустой экран.  
– Нейромант, что скажешь? – спросил Босс Эмиля, их нового аналитика. Ответа не было, пока наконец Эмиля под столом кто-то не пихнул ногой.  
– Ах да, это же я, извините! – встрепенулся Эмиль.  
Джей-Джей чуть не улыбнулся, да, не просто привыкнуть к тому, что на работе всем положено называть друг друга кодовыми именами. Да и после ухода Тигровой Лилии на пенсию прошло совсем мало времени, новый аналитик к своему кодовому имени ещё не привык. Но сейчас не время веселиться, и Эмиль тоже это понимал. Он задумчиво потёр бородку.  
– Похитители определённо с суперспособностями, иначе они не смогли бы так усыпить бдительность Степного Рыцаря. Полагаю, кто-то из них способен контролировать электроприборы или потоки информации, камера отключилась в нужный момент. Но похитители не сотрудничают с полицией, иначе камера была бы выключена изначально. Они не выдвинули требований, значит, не хотят с нами прямого конфликта. И они использовали транквилизатор, значит, им нужен был только Степной Рыцарь, живым.  
Эмиль замолчал, и опять раздался хруст стола. Босс зыркнул на Ледяного Тигра, и тот поднял лапы и показательно изменил их обратно на человеческие руки. За извинение, конечно, это не могло сойти, но по крайней мере он прекратил терзать стол. В зале совещаний повисло тяжёлое молчание, все, похоже, про себя прикидывали, зачем Степной Рыцарь мог понадобиться похитителям живым.  
– Но это же хорошо, правда? – сказал Джей-Джей, наконец не выдержав траурной тишины. – Если он живой, мы успеем его спасти. Мы же собираемся его спасать?  
– Своих мы не бросаем, – сурово сказал Босс. – Но действовать нужно аккуратно. Мы не знаем, кто наш противник и где находится. Потому сначала разделимся, прочешем весь город, а когда кто-то найдёт Степного Рыцаря, сейчас же зовёт остальных.  
Джей-Джей оценил, что Босс сказал "когда", а не "если". По крайней мере, он не сомневался в успехе.  
– И никакой самодеятельности. Ясно? – добавил Босс.  
– А чё это на меня смотрите? – злобно спросил Ледяной Тигр. Ответом его даже не удостоили.  
– Обыскивать город будем по двое, – Босс начал перечислять состав групп. Близнецы, конечно, были вместе, по отдельности их способности толком и не работали. Чернокнижник, для разнообразия, был не с Красной Фурией, с которой он общался чаще всего, а с Ледяным Тигром, наверное потому, что иначе Тигру пришлось бы идти на задание с Крисом, его чуткий нюх бы не выдержал феромонов. И даже про себя Джей-Джей отказывался повторять супергеройское имя Криса, это уж было слишком. Самого Джей-Джея поставили в пару к Лео, то есть, Царю Зверей. Король и Царь, отличная комбинация! Джей-Джей показал Лео большой палец, и Лео ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
– А Белль и Нейромант останутся в штабе, – наконец сказал Босс. – Как не боевые единицы.  
– Но шеф! – в прелестных голубых глазах Изабеллы Джей-Джей без труда разглядел протест.  
– Не обсуждается, – отрезал Босс. – Пять минут на сборы.  
Все засуетились. Джей-Джей успокаивающе улыбнулся Изабелле.  
– Обещай, что не будешь рисковать! – Изабелла требовательно посмотрела на него. – Без меня ты ведь натворишь дел!  
– Спасибо за беспокойство, принцесса, – Джей-Джей погладил её по узкой прохладной ладошке. Изабелла нахмурилась, понимая, что ничего подобного обещать Джей-Джей не мог.  
– Хотя бы не вздумай умирать! – наконец сказала она, сжав его руку с неожиданной силой. – Ты же знаешь, что мёртвых я оживить не могу.  
– Надеюсь, и не придётся!  
– Кончайте лизаться, выходить пора, – прорычал Ледяной Тигр.  
– Котик ревнует? – спросил Джей-Джей.  
– Котик тебе сейчас кишки выпустит, – пригрозил Тигр, демонстрируя когти. Но тут Босс на них прикрикнул и пришлось разговоры прекратить.  
***  
Поиски начали с того места, где, по записи камеры наблюдения, похитили Степного Рыцаря. Ледяной Тигр трансформировался полностью и тщательно обнюхал переулок. Как всегда при виде огромного пушистого тигра, Царь Зверей млел и глупо улыбался.  
– Чувак, круто тебя штырит! – толкнул его локтем Джей-Джей.  
– Я просто люблю животных!  
Джей-Джей хмыкнул. Его сейчас не радовало даже такое прекрасное зрелище, как белый тигр. От мотоцикла Степного Рыцаря на земле ещё валялась пара запчастей. А ведь Джей-Джей столько раз говорил ему купить нормальный целый байк, но нет, Степной Рыцарь предпочитал кататься на ведре с гвоздями, форму мотоцикла поддерживая своими суперспособностями. Не удивительно, что эта хреновина развалилась, как только он потерял сознание, а потом остатки растащили. Хотя, если бы это был обычный мотоцикл, его увели бы целиком.  
Джей-Джей, чувствуя себя глупо, подобрал с асфальта какую-то шестерёнку и положил в карман. Потом отдаст, когда они со Степным Рыцарем снова увидятся.  
Ледяной Тигр зарычал и мотнул головой в сторону порта.  
– Кажется, следы ведут туда. Мы пойдём, – меланхолично заявил Чернокнижник.  
– Держись на связи, – сказала Красная Фурия. Чернокнижник не ответил ничего, он еле успевал бежать за набирающим скорость Тигром.  
– Наконец он ушёл! – выдохнул Крис, появляясь из-за угла. – Мне надоело стоять там против ветра, дует, знаете ли!  
– Одеваться надо нормально, – поддела Красная Фурия.  
– Дорогуша, да кто бы говорил!  
– Если вам нужны советы стиля, просто спросите меня! Королевская элегантность! – не удержался Джей-Джей.  
– Прекратите, – как всегда в унисон сказали Близнецы. Стерео-эффект!  
– Действительно, не время, – сказал Царь Зверей. – Я хочу опросить свидетелей, но лучше, чтобы тут было поменьше людей, они смущаются.  
– Нам кажется, порт это обман. Слишком очевидно, – опять одновременно сказали Близнецы.  
– Возможно... – протянул Крис. Интуицию Близнецов нельзя списывать со счетов. – Тогда я и Фурия пойдём поговорим с местным населением, может кто-то что видел.  
– Мы посмотрим на город сверху, может это подскажет, – сказали Близнецы и медленно поднялись в воздух.  
– Завидую им иногда, круто наверное уметь летать, – посмотрел им вслед Джей-Джей.  
– Наверное, – ответил Царь Зверей. – Отойди немного?  
Джей-Джей отошёл в начало переулка и увидел, как Царь Зверей пробормотал заклинание активации. Его заклинание было на испанском, и Джей-Джей всё забывал спросить, что же оно означало.  
Подействовало заклинание немедленно – из какой-то щели в стене выскочили пара мышей и устремились к Царю Зверей. Он что-то говорил им, опять на испанском, а Джей-Джей удивлялся про себя, как вообще работают его способности, мыши ведь не понимают человеческих языков, но как-то с Лео могут коммуницировать. Наконец Царь Зверей закончил переговоры, вручил мышам завалявшийся в кармане сухарик и вернулся к Джей-Джею.  
– Мышки не очень интересуются жизнью людей, – извиняясь, улыбнулся Царь Зверей. – Потому они не особенно обратили внимание на то, что тут было. Но они сказали, что чёрного человека, пахнущего металлом, утащили двое, пахнущие рисом.  
Рисом? Джей-Джей нахмурился. Это вызывало плохие ассоциации. Но не время предаваться воспоминаниям.  
– И куда они потом пошли?  
– Мышки не знают, их территория – только этот переулок.  
– И что теперь, нам нужно будет опрашивать мышей всего города? Это слишком долго! – возмутился Джей-Джей.  
– У тебя есть другие предложения? – спросил Царь Зверей.  
Но тут внезапно Близнецы медленно спланировали на землю рядом с Джей-Джеем.  
– Мы почувствовали что-то подозрительное на старом вагонном заводе, – сказали они.  
Джей-Джей задумался. Порт или завод? Других вариантов пока не было, а бездумно бегать по всему городу нет смысла, нужно сначала проверить более вероятные варианты, а брать интервью у всех мышей они ещё успеют.  
– От Чернокнижника пока не было вестей, значит в порту ничего. Я с Царём Зверей проверю, что там на заводе, – решил Джей-Джей. – А вы попробуйте ещё раз просканировать город сверху, на случай, если и на заводе ничего не найдём.  
Близнецы кивнули и опять взлетели. Джей-Джей быстро сбросил Красной Фурии сообщение про то, что они с Царём Зверей пойдут на завод, и они отправились в путь.  
***  
Заброшенный завод казался неожиданно зловещим, наверное потому, что вокруг не были ни души.  
– Нужно узнать, что там внутри, – сказал Джей-Джей и уже было направился к входу, но Царь Зверей дёрнул его за рукав обратно в тень от соседнего здания.  
– Подожди, не так! – сказал он, и опять пробормотал своё заклинание активации. Но на этот раз ничего не получилось.  
– В чём дело? – шёпотом спросил Джей-Джей.  
– Там нет даже мышей! – шокированно ответил Царь Зверей. – Такого не бывает!  
– Может, ты просто слишком далеко? Позови ещё раз?  
Царь Зверей прикрыл глаза, Джей-Джей считал про себя секунды, наблюдая за длинными подрагивающими ресницами товарища.  
– Вот, – наконец Царь Зверей указал на подползающего к ним паука. Пакость-то какая! Джей-Джей отошёл подальше, пока Царь Зверей общался с членистоногим. Наконец он посадил паука на стену и повернулся обратно, потирая висок.  
– С насекомыми трудно общаться, их мозг не такой... Голова аж разболелась.  
– Что он сказал? – не вытерпел Джей-Джей.  
– "Опасность" и "смерть", – ответил Царь Зверей, серьёзно глядя на Джей-Джея. – Похоже на правду, потому там и мышей не осталось, они все...  
– Мне кажется, всё ясно, пора вызывать остальных, – Джей-Джей вытащил мобильник, но с удивлением увидел, что он вне зоны. Как так, ведь они почти в центре города?  
– У тебя с телефоном то же самое? – спросил он Царя Зверей. Тот кивнул.  
– Помнишь, Нейромант говорил, у них есть кто-то, кто работает с электричеством? Наверное, они глушат сигнал, – сказал Царь Зверей.  
– Давай так, ты отойдёшь отсюда подальше, туда, где будет сигнал, и вызовешь наших, а я останусь тут и прослежу, чтобы ничего не произошло, – сказал Джей-Джей.  
– Пойдём вместе? – попросил Царь Зверей, взяв Джей-Джея за руку. В другой раз Джей-Джей бы улыбнулся, Царь Зверей хорошо изучил, как на него воздействовать. Или Белль подсказала? Но сейчас на кону было слишком много, чтобы Джей-Джей послушался.  
– Не волнуйся, я не буду делать глупостей. Просто посмотрю, чтобы никто оттуда не сбежал.  
Царь Зверей кивнул, хотя в глазах его явно читались сомнения.  
– Скоро вернусь! – сказал он, и убежал искать место, откуда можно будет связаться с остальной командой.  
Здание завода, казалось, смотрело на Джей-Джея своими тёмными окнами. Он поёжился. Но он всё же Король, не будет же он бояться! И тут со стороны завода раздался крик. Джей-Джей узнал этот голос.  
– Merde! – прошептал Джей-Джей. Но оставаться в тени он больше не мог. Он побежал к заводу.  
***  
– Я знал, что ты появишься! – в самодовольном тоне чувствовалась улыбка. – Джей-Джей.  
– Теперь меня зовут Король, – ответил Джей-Джей, осматриваясь. Откуда шёл этот голос?  
– Дурацкое прозвище, совершенно не подходит твоим способностям. Я всегда тебе это говорил, но ты настаивал. Твой новый хозяин, похоже, менее озабочен эстетикой, и позволяет тебе всё?  
– Хозяев у меня нет, – ответил Джей-Джей, сжимая кулаки. – Выходи, поговорим как мужчина с мужчиной!  
Ответом был обидный смех.  
– Мужчина? Ты? Но почему бы и нет, я тебя не боюсь.  
И наконец из-за какого-то старого плавильного котла показался человек, которого Джей-Джей никогда бы больше не хотел видеть.  
– Челестино, – прошипел Джей-Джей.  
Челестино шутливо отсалютовал.  
– Что ты задумал на этот раз? – спросил Джей-Джей. – Где Степной Рыцарь?  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я тебе и правда отвечу? – усмехнулся Челестино. – Чиптюн, мальчик мой, выходи. Пока один из моих людей отвлекает в порту ваших дуболомов, мы сможем немного пообщаться.  
Из-за спины Челестино показался юный темнокожий азиат, и Челестино сразу фамильярно положил ему на плечо руку.  
– Свет мой зеркальце, – произнёс Джей-Джей и щёлкнул пальцами, не дожидаясь, пока новый подопечный Челестино на него нападёт. В воздухе замерцала бриллиантовая пыль и из неё материализовались клоны Джей-Джея. На секунду они сверкнули зеркальным блеском, но сразу превратились в точную копию своего создателя.  
– Я смотрю, ты немного вырос, раньше ты мог создать за раз всего трёх клонов, а теперь шестерых, – Челестино даже и не заволновался. – Но твоё заклинание призыва всё ещё нелепо. Как и твоя способность. Чиптюн, покажи ему, какие способности действительно ценятся в наши дни!  
Азиат пробормотал что-то под нос, и телефон Джей-Джея загорелся. Он вскрикнул, обжигая пальцы, выхватил мобильник из кармана, уронил, и захлопал по тлеющей одежде, чтобы затушить пламя. Мобильники клонов также загорелись, но в отличии от телефона Джей-Джея, когда они отбросили от себя телефоны, те превратились в стеклянную пыль, а затем испарились, а его телефон остался лежать на полу и вонять горелой пластмассой. Нейромант был прав, у Челестино есть человек, умеющий управлять электричеством. Надо будет потом передать ему поздравления за отличный анализ ситуации. Джей-Джей поморщился, горящий телефон успел оставить ожог. Но это не смертельно.  
– Забавный фокус, – сказал он. – Но не сравнить с королевскими способностями.  
Он достал телескопический стек, клоны последовали его примеру. Пока клоны не выпускали стеки из рук, они оставались точной копией настоящего, который был у Джей-Джея. И урон могли наносить такой же. Не зря Джей-Джей часами занимался в тренажёрном зале, его клоны были настолько же сильны, насколько он сам.  
– И что же ты сделаешь, изобьёшь нас как варвар? – насмешливо спросил Челестино. – Тоже мне король.  
Джей-Джей не ответил, слишком очевидная подначка. Он молча продолжал наступать, многозначительно поигрывая стеком.  
– Снайпер! – вскрикнул Челестино. Теперь в его голосе послышалась визгливая нотка страха. И сразу же раздался звук выстрела, и голова одного из клонов разлетелась на мелкие алмазные кусочки, затем и всё тело растворилось в воздухе, лишь на секунду оставив в воздухе след блестящей пыли.  
– А в следующий раз это будет твоя голова, – сказал Челестино, уверенность к нему сразу вернулась.  
Джей-Джей посмотрел наверх, откуда стреляли. Высоко на рампе сидел очередной азиат, совсем ещё мальчик, и прижимал к себе снайперскую винтовку, которая казалась ростом больше его.  
– Он же ещё ребёнок, Челестино, – Джей-Джей не смог сдержать отвращения в голосе. Вкусы его бывшего начальника стали ещё более неприемлемыми с тех пор, как Джей-Джей с ним расстался.  
– Не волнуйся, он достаточно взрослый, чтобы убивать, – сказал Челестино. – Но если тебя беспокоит его возраст, новый член нашей команды будет постарше. Вот только Профессор закончит промывать ему мозг, и тогда...  
Это же он о Степном Рыцаре! Джей-Джей выругался про себя. Закончит? Так значит уже начал, нельзя было медлить ни секунды.  
– Не шевелись, Джей-Джей. Если не хочешь, чтобы Снайпер вышиб тебе мозги. Если, конечно, они вообще у тебя есть, – хохотнул Челестино.  
– Свет мой зеркальце, – беззвучно прошептал Джей-Джей и опять щёлкнул пальцами.  
– Сначала пусть меня найдёт! – крикнул Джей-Джей, и метнулся в сторону, и на его места тотчас возник ещё десяток клонов. И потом ещё, и ещё. Джей-Джей нырнул обратно в толпу клонов. Его сердце колотилось, на грани поля зрения начал колыхаться багровый туман – десяток клонов был максимум, который можно создать без вреда для здоровья, а теперь он уже потерял клонам счёт. Но нельзя сдаваться!  
Снайпер начал стрелять, он бил без промаха, и с каждым выстрелом исчезал один клон – и вместо каждого исчезнувшего клона Джей-Джей создавал нескольких новых. Они приближались к пятящемуся Челестино и жавшемуся у него за спиной Чиптюну.  
– Стреляй же, стреляй! – заорал Челестино Снайперу. Но его винтовка была для точности, а не для количества, он потратил слишком много пуль и ему пришлось перезаряжать винтовку. И именно в этот момент Джей-Джей выпрыгнул из плотно окружившей Челестино группы клонов и заехал тому в челюсть так, что у того, кажется, хрустнула кость. Глаза Челестино закатились и он обмяк на полу. Чиптюн заверещал от страха и бросился бежать, но сейчас было не до него. Снайпер перезарядил винтовку и дрожащим голосом на плохом английском приказал Джей-Джею отойти от Челестино.  
– Не отойду. Я могу убить его быстрее, чем ты застрелишь меня. Хочешь рискнуть? – спросил один из клонов. Пусть Снайпер думает, что именно он настоящий Джей-Джей. – Брось оружие!  
Снайпер кинул вниз винтовку и зарыдал. Джей-Джей щелчком пальцев развоплотил клонов, но легче от этого не стало, перед глазами всё ещё плавали багровые пятна и в ушах шумело. Джей-Джей наклонился приковать Челестино наручниками к балке, и из носа у него хлынула кровь.  
– Merde, это совсем не по-королевски, – пробормотал он. Ладно, пусть тогда Челестино валяется так, он явно не в форме сейчас куда-то убегать. Да и подмога наверняка сейчас появится. Важнее всего – найти Степного Рыцаря.  
– Эй, парень, где этот ваш Профессор? – спросил Джей-Джей у всё ещё ревущего мальца. Тот показал вглубь здания.  
– Толку от тебя, – проворчал Джей-Джей, подхватил брошенную Снайпером винтовку, и опираясь на неё, пошёл на поиски. Долго ходить не пришлось.  
***  
Сначала Джей-Джей увидел ёмкость наподобие огромного аквариума, а в ней – опутанного проводами Степного Рыцаря, плавающего в светящейся голубым воде без сознания. И лишь потом Джей-Джей заметил очередного азиата, на этот раз в белом халате, он нажимал какие-то кнопки на панели управления у аквариума. Это, наверняка, и есть Профессор.  
– Отвали от него! – выдавил Джей-Джей. Прогулка по залам заброшенного завода выжала из него последние силы, в глазах двоилось, кровь из носа всё лила, но Джей-Джей был не в состоянии даже пожалеть об испорченном костюме, а ведь он был шит по его личному эскизу, специальных костюм для особых заданий.  
На лице Профессора не дрогнул ни один мускул, даже его густые, чёрные брови не шевельнулись.  
– Я сказал, отвали от него, – рявкнул Джей-Джей и наставил на Профессора винтовку. Интересно, там патроны хоть есть? Профессор всё так же молча и бесстрастно отошёл от панели управления. Джей-Джей, еле волоча ноги, подошёл поближе и понял, что зря приказал Профессору отойти, он совершенно не мог разобрать, какая кнопка для чего. Заставить Профессора освободить Степного Рыцаря? А вдруг он его убьёт? Когда поймёт, что всё потеряно? Азиатское харакири, только другому человеку? Мысли в голове Джей-Джея путались. Он не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем пару раз выстрелить в аквариум, конечно же, прицелившись подальше от Степного Рыцаря.  
Профессор вскрикнул от выстрела и сказал Джей-Джею что-то на незнакомом языке. Явно ругательство, этот тон во всех языках одинаковый, и Джей-Джей слышал его уже не раз. Но ругаться было бессмысленно – аквариумное стекло пошло мелкими трещинами и наконец лопнуло под напором воды, так что жидкость хлынула в зал.  
Джей-Джей отшвырнул винтовку и последним отчаянным рывком бросился к аквариуму, не обращая внимания ни на воду, ни на осколки стекла. Он успел поймать Степного Рыцаря до того, как тот повис бы в проводах или упал бы на битое стекло на дне аквариума.  
– Всё будет хорошо, Отабек, твой король тебя спасёт, – бормотал Джей-Джей, сам уже толком не понимая, что говорит, и с трудом обрывая опутавшие тело Степного Рыцаря датчики и сенсоры. Ответа не было, и Джей-Джей уже было забеспокоился, что он опоздал, но тут Степной Рыцарь закашлялся. Жив!  
И в этот самый момент Профессор подошёл к ним и нацелил на них брошенную Джей-Джеем винтовку. Он не сказал ни слова, но слова были и не нужны – и так ясно, что если там осталась хоть одна пуля, он с такого расстояния не промахнётся.  
Казалось, время замедлилось и Джей-Джей с ужасающей ясностью понял, что теряет сознание. Но тут как белая тень за спиной Профессора бесшумно показался Ледяной Тигр, и Джей-Джей выдохнул. Теперь только как-то отвлечь Профессора, чтобы тот не выстрелил, пока Тигр его не обезвредил...  
Неожиданно помог Степной Рыцарь, он шевельнул губами, и ствол винтовки свернулся в узел. И в этот самый момент Ледяной Тигр прыгнул на спину Профессора и сбил его с ног. И тогда наконец Джей-Джей потерял сознание.  
***

Очнулся Джей-Джей в больничной палате. Он попытался оглядеться, но даже поворачивать глазами было больно.  
– Жан? – рядом раздался знакомый голос. Джей-Джей всё же повернулся, и зашипел от того, как потянуло мышцы.  
– Отабек! Ты как?  
– Получше, чем ты, наверное. Белль говорит, ты чуть не помер. Она целыми днями от тебя не отходила.  
– Днями? Сколько же я тут валяюсь? – спросил Джей-Джей. Сейчас окажется, что он пробыл в коме год, это было бы ужасно!  
– Неделю, – ответил Отабек. – Изабелла на тебя была такая злая... Ты от неё ещё получишь. А потом от меня. Юра тоже обещал тебе "рыло начистить", так и сказал.  
– И это благодарность за мой героизм? – с притворной грустью спросил Джей-Джей.  
– Это за твою дурь. С благодарностью повременим, пока тебя выпишут. Отдыхай пока.  
Отабек положил прохладную ладонь Джей-Джею на лоб, и тот довольно вздохнул, закрыл глаза и откинулся обратно на подушку.  
– Жан? – позвал опять Отабек. Джей-Джей лениво посмотрел на него.  
– За это вот спасибо, – Отабек показал шестерёнку на цепочке. Сначала Джей-Джей не понял, но потом вспомнил, это же остатки от мотоцикла Отабека, он хотел потом ему отдать.  
– Повешу на ключи, когда новый куплю, – сказал Отабек.  
– Круто. Поедем кататься потом? Изабелла, и я, и ты, а Лео пусть на Ледяном Тигре едет, он так будет кайфовать, знаешь...  
– Жан, у тебя, наверное, мозг всё же повредился.  
Джей-Джей улыбнулся. По крайней мере, на чувство юмора Отабека весь этот ужасный случай не повлиял.


End file.
